Saving Our Graces
by kaguragrl16
Summary: Thalia and Jason get kidnapped, and Percy with the rest of the Seven help find them. (Nico, Grover, and Reyna added).
1. Prologue: The Dream and Reality

_It was a horrible dream. He was in a dark, musty place, and chained to the wall._

_His wrists were sore, signaling that he was at least staying in there for longer than an hour. There seemed to be a loud noise in his ear. Something that won't quit._

_Wait - it wasn't a dream. It was real-life. A huge Cyclops guarded the front, as if Jason could just get out of his chains and escape._

_Beside him, was Thalia. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and seemed to be saying something._

_He shook his head. _What was she saying?

_Jason's head was fuzzy. The ringing noise got louder. Before he could fully look around, he blacked out._

* * *

Percy woke up with a start. Why did he have a feeling that he needed to kick some butt? He was tired from the night before, at Capture the Flag. All he needed was some rest…

There was a loud snore, and Percy nearly fell out of bed. Tyson the Cyclops, his younger brother, was sleeping in his cabin! Percy got out, tapping Tyson gently on his arm.

Tyson woke up, and accidently punched Percy in the face.

"Ow!" Percy moaned.

"Sorry, brother. I thought...something bad happened…"

"When did you get here?"

"Daddy thinks Percy needs company."

Percy nodded his head. "Okay. Glad to see you here. How's dad doing?"

"Fine. He is going to watch a movie with Amphitrite._ Deep Sea _\- something about it being 'romantic'."

Percy lowered his voice. "Did, you, um, happen to see anything weird going on?"

Tyson looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have a feeling that - what time is it?"

"Quarter to nine," Tyson reported.

"Man, I promised to do a one-against-one to Clarisse!" Percy raced out as Tyson called after him, "Good luck, brother!"


	2. Chapter 1: I Get a Free-Read Prophecy

"Hey, Jackson, you're late!" Clarisse was in the empty arena, her spear glinting menacingly.

I gave her a grin. "Nice to see you, too. Did you bring any ointment?"

Clarisse looked puzzled. "For what?"

"I'm going to beat you so hard - just for a heads up. Ointment should at least cure some of the scars, but it takes a slow time."

"You're the one who's slow," Clarisse snorted. "If you're trying to do trash-talk, the least you could do is give better insults."

I pulled my riptide out, and uncapped it. "You're a two-headed frog, so ugly, that when my mom saw you, she went screaming the other way." After that, I lunged at her. She parried, and we continued sparing. At last, I won by twisting my sword and whacking the weapon out of Clarisse's hand.

She grunted. "Nice job. But I was going easy on you."

"Yeah, right." I capped my sword. While I was doing this, Clarisse lunged at me, spear at my chest.

"Never underestimate your opponents," she said, her breath smelling like garlic.

I let her win that time. I mean, she should get _some _glory for fighting the son of Poseidon, right? I knew who really won.

* * *

At the campfire, the flames were a bright, cheerful color. I burned some offerings for my dad, then went back to my seat.

Annabeth looked at me, worried. "Percy, I had a horrible-"

"Ella," Tyson interrupted, blushing.

The harpy was flying directly at Tyson, then swerved gently to his side. "Ella happy," she said, "That Tyson is here. Me and him friends."

I winked at Annabeth. "Just friends?"

She scolded me silently, but managed a smile. "Percy…"

"_Two Graces gone, in the cave._

_Staying there, work as slaves._

_Five go and help,_

_Yet another; stalker._

_Hear the dog yelp,_

_As he is revealed, things would get awful."_

Ella smiled, then said, "Ella read that in scroll 12856, section 3421."

"Yay!" Tyson clapped his hands.

Annabeth shared a look with me.

"Prophecy," I sighed.

* * *

**Note: Yes, I know the prophecy is horrible.** **I guess that proves how my rhyming skills are horrible.**


	3. Chapter 2: As Long As I'm With You

We all sat in the Big House, every single demigod inside. Clarisse was the first to glower at me, followed by two other Ares kids. Nice to know after all these years they still hate me. Lou Ellen and Cecil (the Hermes kid who I've first met by him crashing into a tree - long story); were both whispering to each other, crossing their arms like they were having a serious chat.

As demigods talked to each other, some nervous, Chiron cleared his throat. "Everyone! We are here to discuss the prophecy that Ella has recited," he said. "Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson know it."

Everyone mostly looked at Annabeth, since she was the daughter of Athena.

"Um, yes." Annabeth spoke up. "Two Graces gone, in the cave. Staying there, work as slaves. Five go and help, yet another; stalker-"

"Hear the dog yelp, as he is revealed, things would get awful," I quickly finished.

There was a few minutes of silence, probably some were trying to interpret it.

"We know it's five," Conner piped up. "I could go and help!"

"I am definitely coming," Piper said, adding a bit of charmspeaking to her voice. "My boyfriend is gone, and last night we-" her voice broke off.

Annabeth patted her shoulder, giving me a look. It wasn't one of those 'You've done something completely wrong as being a boyfriend' or 'You're such a seaweed brain'. This meant, 'Remember _that _time?' look.

I looked over to Piper. "We'll save him. I mean, if Annabeth and I survived through Tartarus, Jason and Thalia can survive wherever they are."

"Two children of Zeus," Clarisse mused. "Obviously someone who kidnapped them hated the Lord of the Sky."

"Didn't Hera curse those women whoever went in affair with her husband?" Katie added. "Jason was Hera's favorite son of Zeus-"

"Jupiter," Travis corrected.

"Jupiter," Katie echoed. "So the kidnappers must want revenge towards Hera and using Thalia as leverage."

"How do we know their kidnappers?" a Aphrodite kid scoffed. "I mean, what if Jason and Thalia went willingly?"

We all stared at him, wondering why he would possibly think that.

"They're not _that _stupid," Clarisse sneered.

Piper gave a small smile to the Aphrodite kid. "Jeremiah, Thalia was with the Hunters and Jason was with me. They both were protected. I mean, nobody could possibly go in Camp Half-Blood, right? And how does a kidnapper take Thalia without the Hunters noticing?"

We all murmured at the knowledge.

"We must have a traitor in here," a camper said.

"Could be someone who can easily slip in and out," another pointed out.

"I vote one of those Hermes kids. They are always stealing and pranking people!"

"Oh, please, Nyssa, we only filled mustard in your shoes once!"

"You did what?"

Chiron cleared his throat once more. "Ahem. Thank you. Piper, last night when you were with Jason, what did he do after you two left?"

"Well..." Piper thought. "We were, um, both in his cabin but we weren't doing anything. After he kissed me goodnight, I went outside and saw nobody."

"Nobody?" Travis pressed.

"Wait!" Piper bit her lip. "I saw a shadow. It wasn't a monster, it was a shape of a person. A demigod."

More retorts filled the room.

Jeremiah stood up, flipping his hair. "I say it was Nico!"

Everyone moved their gaze to the Italian, standing calmly in a corner.

"He does shadow traveling," one person said. "It does make sense."

"I always knew he was a weird kid!"

"He's so...gross and creepy!"

Will Solace, one of the Apollo kids shouted "Hey!"

That quieted most of the voices.

"It's not Nico," Will said. "He used his energy from the Gaea War, which he _helped _with, remember?"

Some guilty looks exchanged across the room.

Nico looked like he wanted to crawl somewhere. His eyes flickered to Will, then to his corner.

I felt bad for him, and I jumped in. "Nico would never be a traitor. Through everything he's ever done, he's a hero. More than the rest of you who pick on him!"

Annabeth gave me a sideways smile.

Instead of clearing his throat, Chiron made a sound between grunt/screech. Several people covered their ears who were close by. "My apologies. I seem to be losing my voice by trying to get your attention." Chiron looked at every single one of us in one look. I had to give him credit. My Science teacher once tried to do it, but looked constipated. "Who are the five who would go?"

"Me," I stepped up. Annabeth echoes, as Piper nodded her head.

"I'm coming," Conner said. "I mean, I never went on a mission in so long."

"One more," Annabeth said.

Nobody else moved. They didn't want to get killed, especially after the stress about the Great Prophecy. Soon, the crowd spread apart as somebody went through them.

"I'll go." It was Nico, standing awkwardly in front of everyone.

"No!" Will said. "Nico, you don't have enough strength to shadow-travel."

"That was weeks ago," Nico argued. "I can do this."

"More like two weeks," Will muttered, but sighed. "Take it easy, okay?"

They must've realized we were watching and they both looked away.

"It is decided!" Chiron declared. "They would leave in the next morning."

"I'm safe...as long as I'm with you," I whispered to Annabeth, taking her hand.

She squeezed it. "As long as I'm with you," she repeated softly.


	4. Chapter 4: Call Me The King of Babble

**DISCLAIMER:** All Rights Reserved to Rick Riordan and Glee

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Call Me The King of Babble**

The next morning, we four were waiting outside for Nico. I wondered if he was coming at all.

"He sleeps like the dead," Connor muttered, "Pun not intended."

"You have no idea how much I get that," a voice said behind us.

We all whirled around to find Nico.

"Jeez," Piper said, "Were you waiting for us all this time?"

"I just walked out here. You must've not noticed me." Nico seemed hesitant, and I got a feeling he was keeping something out.

"We should go now," Annabeth reported. "We have everything?"

"Ambrosia, nectar, chips, and socks - check," Connor grinned. "Seriously. They are essential items."

I could understand chips, but socks?

Piper didn't seem amused. "Connor, are you serious? How about a _flashlight_? A _weapon_?"

"Relax, Beauty Queen."

"Don't call me that!" Piper was unusually perturbed (thanks to Paul, for that word - now I can't get that word out of my head). She was glowering at Connor, as Annabeth tried to calm her down.

"Connor's trying to help," Annabeth said gently.

Piper took a deep breath, and looked up at the sky. "I know. I'm sorry, Connor, but the nickname...it reminds me so much of Leo, Jason, and me. When it was just the three of us..."

"Yeah, I annoy people easily. I think it's a Hermes trait or something." Connor played with his sweater's zipper. "I'll lay off with the jokes."

Nico grunted, his way of communication to say: _It's getting awkward now. Let's go!_

"Where exactly are we heading?" I asked.

Annabeth beamed. "Right out to New York. Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Are you saying Jason and Thalia are being held hostage right _there_? That's, like, a obvious place." I scratched my head. "We should probably visit my mom and step-dad, Paul - oh gods. They're probably worrying about me! How long was I away?"

"Ages, dude," Connor said.

"I think they know you're alive," Annabeth stated. "I asked your dad, um, Poseidon to send a message."

"You did?" I gave her my most grateful look, which she was used to, since I did it all the time. "What would I do without you?"

"Getting killed by a monster without thinking straight. Come on, Seaweed Brain. We should discuss our Percabeth moments later without other people."

"That's a great idea," Connor agreed. "I'm gonna barf."

"What's Percabeth?" I questioned. "I have never heard that word in my life."

Annabeth shared a exasperated look with Piper.

* * *

As we walked out on the street, I groaned.

"Are you really that tired?" Piper said. "We've only walked a few blocks. Your apartment is getting closer."

"No, I forgot to speak with Tyson. I must be in über-seaweed brain mode."

"I think you misused the word," Connor chuckled.

Every few seconds, I noticed Nico glancing behind us. I stopped, and turned around. There was a couple, holding hands. One boy had light brown hair with a purse and the other was a brunette with a scarf. Both must of used some sort of hairspray, maybe, since their hair was tidy and groomed.

Nico met my eyes, then quickly looked away and walked ahead with Annabeth, who was leading us.

"Aren't you coming?" Piper called, noticing me hanging.

"Yeah," I quickly said. As I walked, one of the people behind me tapped my shoulder. It was the guy with the scarf.

"I'm sorry," he began, "But Kurt and I couldn't help noticing your friend looking at us."

The guy with the purse - Kurt - offered a handshake.

I shook it. "Uh, yeah, that was Nico. He...he was looking behind you, actually."

Kurt glanced at me. "Is he gay?"

"Uh, maybe, I mean, I don't -" I mumbled. This conversation was getting uncomfortable.

The guy with the scarf shook his head. "Excuse my husband's manners, but he tends to speak out. My name is Blaine."

"I'm Percy." I shook hands once more.

Annabeth, Piper, and Connor were now waiting patiently, a foot behind me. Nico was not in sight.

"It's not our business," Blaine said, "But it seems like your friend-"

"Nico," I blurted out.

"-_Nico_ needs to acknowledge himself. Does he have someone to look up to?"

"We're all his friends." I gestured to Annabeth and the rest. This was the longest conversation with strangers for me.

Annabeth came over, followed by Piper and Connor.

"Nico's getting food," Annabeth explained. "I told him we were going over to your apartment, but he wouldn't listen." Turning to the newcomers, she smiled. "I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend."

I quickly made introductions.

Blaine nudged Kurt lightly. "Well, thanks Percy. Annabeth. Piper and Connor. We should probably go now."

Kurt nodded. "Just think of what we said. He needs a person like him."

They both went, as Piper tapped her chin. "Interesting," she said. "Who's 'he'?"

"They were talking about Conner," I lied, figuring I already revealed about Nico to much.

"You were talking about _me_?" Connor scolded. "I feel betrayed on so many levels."

Annabeth gave me a look. "Piper and Connor - go meet with Nico. Percy and I will go meet Sally and Paul."

Piper gave us a thumbs-up, as she and Connor went in the direction of a bakery.


End file.
